Entre tu y yo
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Harry es abandonado... y trata de comenzar una nueva vida pero... ¿que pasará cuando se encuentre con quien menos lo esperaba en el lugar que consideró su casa por mucho tiempo? capitulo 3!
1. Chapter 1

La noticia de que Ginny Weasley y el famoso Harry Potter habían terminado una relación de varios años, había sido la nota que cubrio por un buen tiempo las revistas sobre magos famosos y sus escandalos, si bien, Harry nunca pidio ni fama ni fortuna, toda llego desde aquel dia en el que habia sido salvado por el sacrificio de su madre. Todo el mundo trato de saber las versiones tanto de Ginny como de Harry, pero ninguno de los dos comento absolutamente nada, cada vez que trataban de indagar algo, siempre la misma respuesta: son cosas personales… ya habia pasado un año y todavia habia alguien que recordaba aquello…

Flash back

-Debemos terminar….

Aquella frase me traspaso el corazon, senti que el mundo de desmoronaba ante mis ojos y un vacio se instalo en mi corazon… quise llorar, quise gritar, quise hacer miles de preguntas pero nada salio de mi boca… nuestra separacion era inminente y nada se podia hacer, recuerdo que pregunte, ¿Por que? Pero solamente me miraste con desden

-Me doy cuenta que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… lo siento, en verdad, pero prefiero parar todo hasta aqui…

El dolor y el sufrimiento que senti, equiparaban a la muerte misma, con mucho trabajo logre reponerme y superar aquello, pero la cicatriz estaba latente, aun mas, viendote casi todos los dias tanto en el profeta, en corazon de bruja y aun mas, sabiendo que eras la mejor jugadora de quidditch que las Harpie Holllies habian tenido en años… te fuiste persiguiendo tu sueño y lo habias conseguido, eras la mujer mas codiciada dentro de los equipos de quidditch internacionales y cualquier empresario, daria todo por tenerte en su equipo…

Fin del flash back

Por decima vez, Harry Potter dejo la revista corazon de bruja encima del escritorio, se dirigio hacia la puerta, tomo sus maletas y aquella habitacion, quedo sumida en el mas profundo silencio…

Ya habian pasado 4 años de su salida de Hogwarts y casi todos sus amigos y compañeros de generacion, se habian casado: Ron habia terminado felizmente casado con Hermione y ya iban por el 2º bebe, por su parte, Neville encontro en Theodore Nott, la pareja ideal, casandose en una boda intima, Luna termino aceptando a Zabini, una pareja un tanto excentrica, pero el chico estaba enamorado de ella y le complacia todo lo que pedia, con tal de verla feliz… todos y cada uno, ya habian tomado su camino, pero Harry, despues de que Ginny diera por terminada su relacion, cayo en un estado de aislacion completa, de nada sirvieron las protestas y amenazas de Hermione, ya que siempre, argumentando exceso de trabajo como auror, Harry había decidido que el trabajo lo absorbiera, probablemente asi, olvidaria a Ginny, como consecuencia de ello, provoco un deterioro en su estado de salud tal, que un dia, despues de una redada, Harry cayo inconsciente en el piso del Ministerio, cuando desperto, se encontraba en una cama de hospital de San Mungo

Flash back

-¿Estás loco Harry?

Una llorosa y preocupada Hermione, miraba al chico fijamente

-Todo esta bien Hermione…

-¡No! ¡Mira nada mas en que estado te encuentras!

Harry simplemente sonrio y ella, se solto a llorar

-¡Te estas haciendo daño Harry y eso me preocupa…! ¡Tu sabes que…!

-Ya Hermione…

Ron consolo a su esposa y miro con amargura hacia la ventana

-Aun no comprendo a Ginny… no se que demonios paso entre ustedes, pero no entiendo como es que terminaron su relacion…

Harry solo sonrio tristemente

-Estare bien… no es nada…

Hermione iba a protestar, pero un toquido en la puerta, la hizo desistir, era Neville, quien sonrio al ver a Harry mas repuesto

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor, amigo

Atras de Neville, Theo le seguiía y como Harry pudo darse cuenta, que el problema en su adolescencia entre ellos dos, habia sido la guerra y toda esa tonta ideologia de la sangre pura… Theo era una persona callada, observadora, pero que siempre apoyaba a Neville y el chico, a base de esfuerzo, se gano el corazon del Gryffindor, siendo Theo, el primero en proponerle matrimonio, a lo que Neville no dudo en aceptar.

-Debes de cuidarte mas, Potter, no es bueno que mi Neville este preocupado así por sus amigos…

El aludido simplemente se sonrojo al escuchar a su esposo

-Estoy bien, gracias Neville por los cuidados

-No es nada Harry…

Días despues de haber sido hospitalizado, Harry decidio renunciar a su puesto en el Ministerio, "mucho estres no es bueno para usted Señor Potter" esas, habian sido las palabras del medimago y habia que seguirlas al pie de la letra, asi que cuando Harry llego a Grimmauld Place, la misma McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, ya le esperaba, comunicandole que lo requerian como profesor de DCAO. Sin muchas excusas bien fundamentadas de por medio, Harry acepto el puesto y como antaño, volvio a regresar al anden que en su infancia lo llevaria a la aventura de su vida…

Fin del Flash back

Ahora, subia nuevamente el expreso de Hogwarts, y se dispuso a ocupar un vagon vacio, esto le hizo recordar cuando Lupin había sido su profesor también… Sin embargo, el movimiento del tren provoco que el ex auror, cayera en un profundo sueño, que duro practicamente todo el camino, siendo solamente interrumpido a su llegada.

Todo seguia exactamente como lo habia dejado, el recibimiento de Hagrid fue caluroso y mas aun, al descubrir que Harry seria el profesor de DCAO. Todos partieron rumbo al castillo, solo basto con decir que el recibimiento de los demas profesores fue caluroso. Solo un lugar permanecía vacio

-El profesor de Pociones aun no llega, pero pronto lo conoceras…

Slughorn habia decidido que era suficiente: el sobrevivir a dos guerras y estar vivo, ya era mucho para el, ademas, el cansancio y el estres, lo hicieron retirarse de nueva cuenta, por eso, el puesto habia estado libre y un nuevo mago se hariía cargo de el, Harry paso a la mesa principal a tomar asiento, ¡era tan extraño estar sentado ahí! Viendo a todos los estudiantes y escuchar al sombrero seleccionador, ver el rostro de los nuevos Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws... pero mas sensacion causo Harry al ser presentado, ya que, si bien, todos aquellos estudiantes habian oido hablar de Harry ya fuera por boca de sus padres o por los periodicos del mundo magico, por la derrota de Voldemort, sin duda, su nombre todavia seguiria sonando por mucho tiempo mas… pasados unos minutos, la cena estuvo lista y nuevamente las mesas se llenaron con comida y golosinas, McGonagall se disculpo al no poder presentar aun al nuevo profesor de pociones, quien no llegaba… Una vez que le asignaron su habitacion, Harry se dispuso a dejar su unica maleta en el piso y se dirigio a la cama, el viaje había sido cansando y aquel dia habia sido de muchas emociones, sobre todo por los recuerdos que el había hecho con Ginny en aquel lugar…

Pero por mas que trato de descansar, algunas pesadillas lo hicieron despertarse, envuelto en sudor y con varias lagrimas en el rostro

-¿Por que ahora?

Harry se llevó las manos al rostro, aun seguía pensando en Ginny y el recuerdo de cuando ella decidió dejarlo se hacía más presente aun, con el sueño ya perdido, decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, tenia la capa invisible, sonrio melancolicamente al verla y recordarla… se cambio de ropa, se puso la capa y salio al pasillo, la oscuridad de aquel lugar le hizo sentirse protegido y en paz, el corazon de Harry latia rapidamente al ver que casi todo estaba igual que antes, se dirigio al cuadro de la señora gorda y estuvo ahi por un par de minutos, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, continuo recorriendo los pasillos y sin pensarlo, sus pasos lo llevaron al 7º piso, lugar donde tanto el como Hermione y Ron, habian encontrado a Fluffy, se dirigio a los baños donde aun Myrtle la llorona se paseaba por los retretes llorando su desgracia, en su camino y sin pensarlo, choco contra algo en plena oscuridad que no pudo reconocer, volteo para ver que era, pero se quedo mudo al escuchar una voz

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aqui…

Nota de Lucy: Hola! Soy fan de HP! *w* y bueno, escritora de algunos fics! Este, es mi primer yaoi! (estoy haciendo un Dramione, si, tambien soy fans de los dramiones) pero bueno, este es un Drarry, espero que les guste! Creo que lo he hecho algo romantico, asi que espero sugerencias y comentarios por favor! Otra cosa, mi navegador (o no se que sea) anda medio loco y se come los acentos con todo y letra! Aviso para que no les caiga de sorpresa palabras incompletas ahora si, muchas gracias y ojala les guste este capi!

Nota 2: Pues al final, termine por quitar acentos, no me gusta, pero si no hay de otra, ni modo… listo, ahora si ya esta corregido!


	2. Chapter 2

Un hombre de cabello rubio, vestido con un abrigo de viaje, aparecio ante Harry, la sonrisa de aquel hombre hizo que Harry abriera aun más los ojos y frunciera el ceño…

-Malfoy…

Draco lo miro con desden

-Ya eres un adulto Potter, deberias de madurar ¿tu capa invisible? ¿Es que acaso te sigues creyendo un adolescente?

Harry lo miro

-¿Que haces aqui?

Draco solamente sonrio desafiante

-¿Que te importa?

Fue todo lo que recibio de respuesta, mientras Draco daba media vuelta y desaparecia en la oscuridad… sin prestar mas atencion a ello, Harry se dirigio hacia la torre de astronomia… aquel lugar, donde podia ver las estrellas apaciblemente, le hacia sentirse tranquilo… en parte era bueno ser profesor, así no tendria a Flich detras suyo ni a la molesta señora Norris vigilandolo, pasaron dos largas horas en las cuales Harry se embeleso con las estrellas, hasta que sintio un poco de calma y comenzo a dominarlo el sueño, poniendose la capa de nuevo, regreso a su habitacion, los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvieron, finalmente logro conciliar el sueño…

Al día siguiente, tenia su primer clase, se dispuso a bañarse, vestirse y se dirigio al gran comedor, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y descubrir a cierto rubio ahi, Harry se detuvo en seco: el lugar que ocupaba Draco en la mesa principal, hizo que Harry abriera los ojos aun mas, cuando se acerco a tomar asiento entre el resto de los profesores, McGonagal intervino

-Bien Potter, creo que aqui sobran las presentaciones, Draco se hara cargo de la clase de pociones a partir de hoy…

El rubio sonrio con autosuficiencia

-Espero que tus Griffyndors hagan bien las cosas Potter, de lo contrario, tendre que bajarles puntos…

Harry solamente lo miro un par de segundos sin decir nada… en otro momento, probablemente hubiera contestado, pero ahora, no tenia los animos para hacerlo. El desayuno transcurrio lo mas tranquilo posible, finalmente las clases comenzaron y cada profesor se fue a su respectiva clase ¿Por que Draco había dicho eso? Pues bien, Mcgonagall ya no era jefa de la casa Griffyndor, por consiguiente, al renunciar Slughorn, Slytherin se había quedado sin jefe tambien, y a Mcgonagall se le hizo facil el nombrar a Harry como jefe de Griffyndor y a Draco de Slytherin.

La clase de Harry fue tranquila y hasta divertida para sus alumnos, todos ellos hablaban lo bien que sabia enseñar Harry, por otra parte, la clase de pociones habia comenzado a convertirse en un infierno para los Griffyndors… Draco era muy estricto ante cualquier error, pero se habia moderado, un poco mas que Snape.

Las semanas transcurrieron con mucha calma, sin embargo, Harry Potter no daba señas de mejoria, seguia recordando a Ginny y siempre tenia en su rostro una mirada melancolica, varios chicos de septimo curso (todos muy apuestos por cierto) habian puesto sus ojos en el y no solamente Griffyndors, varios Hufflepufs, Ravenclaws e incluso Slytherins habían comenzado a merodearlo… asi como las chicas… pero Harry siempre paraba cualquier tipo de insinuación… y el rostro de Harry seguia igual de melancolico que cuando llego.

Unos días antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, varios chicos de septimo hablaban entre murmullos al fondo del aula de pociones

-¿No les he dicho ya que guarden silencio?

La voz de Draco se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffyndor por hablar en clase

Los chicos no pudieron quejarse, solo guardaron silencio y continuaron con su pocion, despues de salir de la clase, Draco se percato que un grupo algo nutrido de estudiantes, murmuraban en los pasillos, asi que tratando de esconderse, tuvo oportunidad de escucharlos

-¡Te he dicho que con esto, aceptara!

-¿Pero no es eso deshonesto?

El otro lo miro frunciendo el seño

-¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale!

Otro chico ahi presente y que permanecia en silencio, finalmente hablo

-No es propio de nosotros hacer eso, ¿Por que no vas y se lo dices directamente?

Otro de los Griffyndors lo paro en seco

-¿Estas loco Richard? ¿A cuantos de nosotros ya nos ha rechazado?

El aludido simplemente se cruzo de brazos

-Deberias darte ya por vencido John, el profesor Potter nunca nos mirara de "esa forma"

Otro de ellos contesto algo molesto

-¿Como es que nos dices eso, si tu tampoco te has dado por vencido?

Richard solamente los miro

-Como quieran, el profesor Potter es una persona especial para mí y hare todo lo que este en mis manos porque sea mío

Los demas chicos lo miraron fijamente y algo molestos

-¡Como quieras! ¡Pero no te quejes si alguno de nosotros te lo gana!

Richard los miro seriamente

-Esto no es una competencia…

Draco escuchaba divertido ¿Pociones para enamorar a Harry? Sintio una punzada en su orgullo, ya que si bien, el tambien habia recibido propuestas indecorosas de sus alumnos, nunca había descubierto a nadie murmurando en los pasillos por el… pero tambien sin razon alguna, la ira se hizo presente, lo ultimo que había dicho aquel estudiante de Griffyndor, no le habia hecho ninguna gracia en lo absoluto, una vez que los chicos se alejaron rapidamente al escuchar la puerta del aula de pociones abrirse, Draco hablo en voz alta

-¿Que se cree Potter?

Y sin decir nada mas, decidio regresar a su habitacion, ya era molesto estar con Potter en Hogwarts de nuevo, más aun, el descubrir que era más popular con los del mismo sexo…

Poco a poco fue enterandose del resultado de aquellos intentos inutiles por parte de los chicos para atraer a Harry, todos y cada uno de ellos fue rechazado, excepto aquel chico llamado Richard, quien habia optado por tratar de permanecer al lado de Harry, simplemente, ayudandolo con algunos deberes… A Draco ya le comenzaba a molestar aquel hecho, nada mas de ver como al chico le brillaban los ojos cada vez que miraba a Harry, hasta que un dia, Draco se encontro con este ultimo en los pasillos, lo detuvo en seco

-¿Ahora pones tus ojos en niños? ¡Das lastima Potter! Ademas, esta prohibido….

Harry simplemente se libero del fuerte agarre de Draco y lo miro sorprendido

-Dejame en paz, Malfoy, no se a que te refieres…

Sin decir mas, Harry siguio su camino, dejando a un Draco molesto ¿Qué tenia ese niño? ¿Por que Potter simplemente lo ignoraba? Todo esto, provoco que Draco estallara en ira en su habitacion

-¿Que se cree ese…? ¡Ya encontrare la forma de fastidiarlo!

Mientras tanto, Harry ya se encontraba en su despacho, trataba de respirar calmadamente, un toquido en la puerta lo sobresalto y un chico de de tez clara, de cabello negro y de facciones muy varoniles aparecio

-Profesor Potter, disculpe, le he venido a entregar….

La frase no fue terminada, el rostro de Richard se torno en preocupacion al ver a Harry completamente agotado…

-¿Qué le pasa profesor?

Richard tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y lo ayudo a tomar asiento

-Gra… gracias Richard… es solo… que estoy… algo cansado….

Harry tomo asiento y respiro con alivio

-Necesita descansar profesor

El rostro de Harry se torno triste, aun a pesar todo, seguia recordando… aun a pesar del tiempo, su corazon seguía llorando a Ginny, Richard, quien ya sabia del fallido romance entre Harry y su novia, prefirio no decir nada y dejarlo desahogarse, saco de debajo de su tunica un par de ranas de chocolate

-Usted siempre nos ha dicho que esto nos hara sentir mejor…

Harry alzo la vista y tomo las ranas, mordio una y le dio a Richard la otra mitad

-Ya me siento mejor, ¡gracias!

Pero Harry miro sorprendido a su alumno, quien lo miraba fijamente, Richard tomo a Harry de los hombros, se acerco lentamente hasta que le susurro en el oido

-Lo amo profesor… y no es ninguna broma… yo… voy en serio…

Un ruido sordo en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse, Richard instantaneamente separo su rostro de Harry

-¡Malfoy!

Nota de Lucy: listo, sin acentos, ojala les guste el segundo capi!

A Anonimo MichiSaku: gracias por el comentario! no son errores mios, probablemente sean del internet, no se de quien sea pero ya mejor quite los acentos, gracias por tu comentario

A JAFRYN: gracias por comentar ese detalle, se que existe el Word, y demas correctores ortograficos ¿Como decirlo? En el primero capitulo puse una nota, incluso en mi perfil, avisando que no era yo la de la ortografia, sino el internet, lastima que te haya ocasionado dolor de cabeza, ojala que esta vez si pueda leerlo, disculpa si no puse acentos, precisamente opte por no ponerlos debido a que se los come el internet

A zutale: gracias! La verdad no es mi teclado, al subir el capitulo por alguna extraña razon, siempre los quita! Asi que mejor puse todo sin acentos, sinceramente ya me canse de que siempre haga lo mismo y no puedo encontrar la causa… :D asi que mejor opte por quitar acentos

A kokiita: gracias! Mejor opte por quitar acentos, asi, las palabras se ven completas.

A Alfy-Malfoy: de verdad quiero que me ayudes! Como te dije, el problema es que no se como agregarte, pero de que quiero que seas mi beta, yo encantadisima! *w*

A Kiandii: gracias! XD de hecho, ya subi el 2º capi! Ojala te guste!

A svilesan: XD segui tu consejo! Tuve que borrar todos los acentos porque era demasiado problematico! Asi que aquí esta el segundo capi, sin ningun acento! :D saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Justo cuando Draco despertó, notó que no se encontraba en su habitación… ¿en dónde demonios estaba? Se paralizó al escuchar una voz conocida para él…

-Finalmente despertaste…

¿Potter? ¿Qué hacia Potter ahí? Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que le estallaría…

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Potter?

Pero Harry lo calló

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Draco…

¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre?

-¡Lárgate Potter, no sé cómo has entrado pero lárgate!

Harry lo miró molesto

-Ésta es mi habitación Malfoy,

Se dio la media vuelta y terminó de hablar…

-Ya es tarde, cuando yo regrese, no quiero verte aquí…

Y Harry salió dando un portazo, cuando Draco estuvo completamente despierto, pudo notar su desnudez, lentamente se puso de pie se detuvo en seco ¿desnudo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba DESNUDO? Comenzó a lanzar improperios contra la puerta, cuando esta se abrió…

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

Era Harry malhumorado

-¿¡Qué demonios me hiciste Potter!

Harry lo miró enojado

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada, tú fuiste quien vino hasta aquí a hablar no se dé que cosa, estabas completamente ebrio… te tuve que quitar la ropa porque la habías ensuciado por completo…!

-¿¡Me desnudaste Potter!

Draco lo miró fúrico

-¿Qué me hiciste?

Harry lo miró más enojado aun

-¡Como si hubiera mucho que ver! ¡Así que vístete ya y déjame solo! ¿Quieres? ¡Esta es mi habitación y TÚ no me puedes correr de ella…!

Harry dio media vuelta, salió y dejó a Draco algo perturbado… efectivamente, Draco estaba integro y sin marca alguna… respiró profundo y cuando terminó de vestirse, salió de la habitación de Harry sin detenerse… ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Pasaron algunos días más y llegó el soleado domingo, Harry había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts, se encontraba junto a los threstals cuando algo lo sobresaltó

-¡Richard!

El chico se acercó a él

-Buenos días profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí tan solo?

Harry lo miró y solo sonrió

-He venido a ver como están, Hagrid me comentó que uno de ellos estaba enfermo y necesitaba cuidados, así que aquí estoy.

Richard sonrió, miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie

-Profesor… perdón pero… ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Harry le miró triste

-Eres un buen chico Richard, pero yo no soy el indicado para ti, mi corazón aun no está del todo bien, mis emociones son confusas y no quiero lastimar a más personas de las que ya he lastimado…

-Pero profesor, yo…

Harry tomó a Richard por los hombros

-Tienes un gran corazón, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad…

El joven sonrió tristemente

-¿No tengo siquiera una oportunidad?

Harry le miró y sonrió tristemente

-Si no fueras menor de edad, si no fuéramos profesor y alumno, si no estuviera tan lastimado mi corazón… si… si tendrías una oportunidad

Richard sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo

-Profesor, quiero ser yo quien sane su corazón, pero me gustaría ir con calma, ¿puedo hablarle por su nombre cuando estemos solos?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, ¡este chico no se daría por vencido! Lo miro fijamente asintió

-¡Gracias Harry! ¿Amigos?

El profesor finalmente le hizo la pregunta que tanto le inquietaba

-¿Es acaso porque soy el salvador del mundo mágico?

Richard lo miró fijamente

-No Harry, no es por eso, no lo voy a negar, al principio si me deslumbraste, pero cuando comencé a verte detenidamente, me di cuenta que tienes muchas cosas hermosas, de las cuales, muchos de mis compañeros ya se han dado cuenta, pero que tú, no les dejaste comprobar…

Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario

-Eres hermoso Harry, lo digo en serio, no solamente por el físico-Harry se sonrojó violentamente-tu personalidad hace sentir a uno calma y tranquilidad… yo quiero ser tu amigo y si me lo permites, quiero ser algo mas para ti… no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar, así que, por el momento ¿amigos?

Ambos se estrecharon la mano

-¡Este es mi primer paso Harry! ¡Quiero ser tu amigo! Después… ¡Después ya veremos!

Richard se alejo de ahí con muy buen ánimo, sin percatarse que cierto rubio los observaba…

Notas de Lucy: finalmente el tercer capitulo! Siento la tardanza, la verdad entre el estrés de buscar nuevo empleo y otras cosas, ya no he podido actualizar, finalmente, aquí esta el tercer capi! Ojala les guste!

A Alfy-Malfoy: mil gracias por tu review! Si, es una lastima que no pueda agregarte L en fin, ¡Mucho éxito en tus fics! De hecho, ya subi los capítulos asi, sin acentos, pero espero crear un blog donde suba los mismo fics (esta vez con acentos y todo)

A MichiSaku: me alegra que te haya gustado! Lamento la tardanza de este capi, pero ya esta aquí! (sin acentos, pero ya lo subi!)

A kiandii: lo siento! Lo siento! Ya esta la tercera actua! Al contrario! Mil gracias a ti por leerlo! Ojala que este capi tambien te guste!

A kasandra potter: pues si, Harry esta deprimido aun por lo de Ginny pero… a falta de una… XD

A susigaby: lamento la demora, la inspiración y el estrés, provocaron la demora, pero ya regrese!


End file.
